


No, I Don't Want the Next Best Thing

by Darkmagyk



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Kid Fic, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmagyk/pseuds/Darkmagyk
Summary: Rachel and Kitty help plan a wedding.





	

Kitty was curled up in one of the big chairs in the living room, laptop resting on her knees, and giving into the indulgence of signing very loudly at what undergraduates thought of as decent research proposal these days, when Rachel walked in the front door. 

Her pressed oxford was wrinkled and has a stain on the rolled up sleeve. Her normally perfectly telekinetically maintained red hair looked less perfectly wind tousled and more extremely stress tousled. And her hound marks weren’t visible, meaning that despite the clear stress of the day, she hadn’t felt secure enough to drop her mask. 

Kitty had seen her wife in the heat of battle, in the aftermath of devastation, and even in the midst of giving birth. She didn’t looked that bad now, but the fact that her vaguely haunted look brought those to mind said something about the cake tasting afternoon. 

“How’d it go,” She asked anyway, as all three kids whirled in behind their mother and right up the stairs. Elaine definitely had a bright red stain on her shirt, and Carmen had what deductive reason would say was icing in her hair. She’d deal with that later, because the sigh Rachel gave when she flops down on the couch was worryingly wary.

“Logan,” She said by way of a greeting, “Is a goddamned, menace. I don't want to help him plan his wedding anymore.” 

“Language, the girls” Kitty said almost automatically.

“The girls are upstairs, hopefully washing the cake off of themselves.” She sighed deeply, again, “So the girls are upstairs, getting cake on all of their things.” 

“It really can’t have been that bad.” Kitty said, because it was a wedding cake tasting. “Who ended up coming?”

Kitty knows at least the entirety of the wedding party had been invited. And she figured, even if lots of them were busy, it should have been a perfectly decent group of people for Rachel to talk to and to entertain the kids, even accounting for the over indulgence of grandparents. 

“Me, the girls, Logan, Gabby, Jubilee, and Shogo.” Rachel said pointedly, and Kitty grimaced, a bit guiltily. Because, yeah, that would be a...difficult combination. Logan didn’t not know how to say no to Kitty _or_ Jubilee’s children. Jubilee was great at saying no to her own son, and any student whom the School puts in her care, but outside of that is pretty happy to let kids run wild. Gabby is everyone’s cool aunt, and Kitty still thinks someone should have Shogo tested for the X-gene, because she thinks it is totally possible that his power is winding up kids with powers. And all of them thought wedding planning was the best thing since destroying sentinels. Honestly, Kitty was kind of impressed their outing hadn’t spark a news alert on her phone about a group of young mutants destroying a SoHo bakery. 

Rachel was a goddamn hero. 

Which Kitty already knew, but now felt honor bound to vocalize. 

She opened her mouth and turned her head, but can’t say anything before her wife caught her in kiss. The kind that meant she was listening into Kitty’s thoughts, and vocalization wasn’t necessary. 

The kind that really meant Kitty should move her laptop before she started phasing things or herself and blew it up. 

She snapped the computer closed and pushed it out of her lap, as she shifted up, leaning over the armrest of her chair and the couch. She reached out to grab her wife and Rachel opened her mouth, allowing Kitty’s tongue to slip inside. Rachel tasted like cake. She felt her knee dip beneath the cushion even as she tried to adjust herself. To lean closer.

“No.” Rachel said, pulling back abruptly and it was only years of training that kept Kitty from falling off her chair. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I can both concentrate on you and on making sure the kids don’t come down.” She flopped back onto the couch at that, dropping the glamour to hide her hound marks as she went. 

Kitty smiled in long held understanding, “Well, I’m really impressed with you.” She stood up. “And I’m sorry I left you to that particular group’s mercies. Kurt _did_ tell me he was going to be their, and I figured at least Laura would go too. You prevented all stabbings and the blowing up of any New York City landmarks. Scott should really give you a commendation.”

Rachel groaned loudly at the mention of Cyclops. “I wish he’d have been there.” She muttered., eyes vaguely glassing over as she stared blankly at the ceiling. “I mean, I figured he wouldn’t be, but it would have made all the difference.” 

Kitty leaned over, and grabbed her hand, giving it a firm squeeze. “I’ll make dinner, and you can just lay here for a while.” She promised, glancing up the stairs. “The girls still good.” She hasn’t heard anything, and despite the telepathy, they weren’t great at keeping the noise down in emergencies. But Rachel often kept a keener track on them.

“They’re fine,” Rachel said, “A mess, but fine.”

“Then you rest. And I’ll take care of it.” Kitty promised. 

***

Rachel hadn’t actually planned on going to sleep. Just to spend fifteen or so minutes doing nothing, before getting the girls cleaned up, tackling her grading, and maybe finally doing something with those X-men reports that had been piling up in her inbox.

But when she blinked her eyes open, she knew instantly that she’s definitely fallen asleep, and at least a couple of hours had passed.

Someone had covered her in a blanket and she hadn’t noticed. As she sat up she saw it was a Wolverine blanket, which meant it was probably one of the girls. Elaine, most likely, she was getting better at not telepathically forcing her thoughts on people. It was all good progress

Low chatter and mental signatures was coming from kitchen, which probably meant Kitty was making them have dinner in the breakfast nook instead of in the living room. Either because Rachel was still asleep or to try and reign in some control after the chaos of the afternoon. 

She stood up and stretched, before joining her family. 

All cake seemed to have been removed from faces, hands, and hair, but Elaine was still wearing the shirt with the strawberry juice stain. Probably because Kitty understood the principle of picking your battles. And also because they were apparently having pizza, and it would mean one shirt clean up instead of two. 

“Hey,” Kitty said brightly, leaning over for a quick kiss, “I was just about to go wake you up. Dinner’s ready.”

“Smells great,” Rachel said as she slid into the empty chair next to Carmen and pulling a slice from the pan in the center. 

“What are we talking about?” She asked kids, as Kitty settled in next to her, and made sure everyone got one slice to start off with. 

“Grandpa’s wedding.” Was the chorused reply.

Rachel grinned. That was all anyone was talking about these days, in their house, at the School, in the danger room, during downtime on missions, if two mutants happened to run into each other at the grocery store. But it wasn’t a bad topic, when you weren’t the only responsible adult at a wedding planning event. 

“Did you tell Mommy about the cake we all choose?”

“I hear it's going to be chocolate, with vanilla buttercream icing, blueberry preserves, and yellow flowers.”

“Because X-men.”

“Exactly,” Kitty agreed seriously, “because X-men.” 

“I feel like that’s the answer to most things in our life.” Rachel added “Because X-men.”

They all chatted about wedding plans and school, and managed to cut off an argument about whether or not the girls would be allowed to join the X-men when they were 13, like Mommy had. 

She and Kitty were going to have to have a serious talk about that one soon. Because Rachel new they disagreed on what age was an appropriate X-men starting age. And also on whether or not they should just have Scott or Storm tell them no, or if they needed to do it themselves. 

But that was definitely a discussion for another night. 

Kitty and the girls cleaned up, and Rachel went to find a movie for them to watch. 

Kitty’s normal missive of ‘nothing with superheroes’ had the addendum of no weddings these days. Rachel choose _Brave_ , even though it would almost certainly mean having to to beg Dani to work with the girls on archery later this week. She could always call one of the Hawkeyes if Dani was to busy.

Kitty and Rachel curled up on one end of the couch together, Elaine took the other end, and the twins squished themselves together in the big chair, with the Wolverine blanket.

“Thanks for doing this today,” Kitty muttered into her hair, as Merida decided to shoot for her own hand and Rachel was drifting back into sleep.

“All’s well that ends well.” Rachel promised in a sleepy reply. “Besides, I told Logan _you’d_ take them all flower girl dress shopping next time.”

And in the comfort of her family, still tired from the day, Rachel didn’t remember anything else until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](http://darkmagyk.tumblr.com/).


End file.
